


"I could really use a fuck right now."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Multi, Suggestive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: “I could really use a fuck right now,” Iica murmured from under his blanket, words muffled as he rubbed his face. He was in his room, had been curled up on his bed with Lea since breakfast.





	"I could really use a fuck right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"I could really use a fuck right now."_
> 
> Aneikenon and Dantalion belong to yuushanoah #204613 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

“I could really use a fuck right now,”  **[Iica](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22273854)**  murmured from under his blanket, words muffled as he rubbed his face. He was in his room, had been curled up on his bed with Lea since breakfast.

There was a knock at his door moments later. He debated on pretending he wasn’t in, but when the third attempt came, he sighed. “Hold on!”

It took him a moment to untangle himself from his cocoon. When free, he got to his feet, not caring about his appearance, and padded to the door.

The sight of **[Aneikenon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=25470514)** and **[Dantalion](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=24550927)** was always a surprise. Because of their jobs, and Iica’s inability to travel very far by himself, they weren’t able to spend time with each other nearly as often as they liked.

“Did we wake you?” Aneikenon asked.

“No.”

Aneikenon nodded, slowly backed him into the room. The look in his eyes made Iica shiver as Dantalion closed the door. “Good. I don’t know about you, but after we’re done I could use a nap.”

The pair was a welcome distraction from Iica’s perpetual discomfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
